Stuck
by Tai Prime
Summary: A prank on Prime I do not own Transformers. Only the Pranks. I n know it's late for halloween. chapter 3 is acually a preveiw for a story that will follow if i get good reveiws.
1. waste deposit chute

I do not own Transformers or any characters, Just the prank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prime, how on cybertron did you end up in the waste deposit shaft any way?" asked a very curious Redalert."I mean Primus forbid anyone else found you and decided to take pictures or even video you upside down stuck in there with your feet sticking out and kicking the way they where."

Optimus remembered how he had found some empty energon cans laying on the floor so he decided to pick them up to place in the waste shaft when then floor moved under his feet and he slipped falling head first into the waste deposit shut up to his waist. Good thing Redalert had come along when he did and pulled him out." I think the twins are up to one of their pranks again it wouldn't surprise me if..." justa he stopped then all the monitors in the base where streaming a video of optimus in the waste shaft.

The last thing Redalert remembers hearing is Optimus yelling" Sunstreaker!!!!!!!! Sideswipe!!!!!!!!"as he ran out of med bay to find the twins.Redalert turned around and had an evil smirk on his face "This will teach those two to prank me.Sorry i had to drag you into this,Prime."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first one shot story Please read and send me some comments.

I will also try to update on my story Tai's History.


	2. The Ghost Of Moon Base City

Prank On Ironhide

Kicker and Ironhide where sent on a Top Secret mission to review ghost sightings at the moon base ruins.  
When they landed kicker got out of Ironhide and yelled "Ironhide over there I think I saw something." Ironhide transformed to robot mode and scanned the area. "Kicker I detect nothing over there, are you sure you're not just scared. "Kickers turned at this and with one good swift kick left a sizable dent in Ironhide's leg. "OW! Kicker what was that all about! I don't need to and to the dents I already have from battle." Kicker looked at Ironhide though his helmet with an innocent look in his eyes and on his face. "I don't need know what you're talking about Ironhide." As Ironhide ran chasing Kicker into the base ruins.

Five minutes later, as the two where looking around a cracking sound was heard over head just before the ceiling caved in on them. After that Ironhide Stood up as debris fell off of his armor. Looking around he couldn't see any sign of Kicker. "KICKER! KICKER! Where are you?!" A sudden movement behind him made him turn around. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! A…A G...G…GHO…GHOST!!" He turned and ran at full speed back towards the exit. Ironhide stopped a few feet from the entrance, then turned to see Jetfire in robot mode, with a camera landing not to far away from him holding the ghost. Jetfire placed the ghost on the ground and Iron hide got a good look at it. It was Kicker just covered in dust that started to come off when he fell to the ground and rolled around laughing. Ironhide slowly made his way over to them then quickly snatched up kicker by the back of his suit. "You think that was funny you nearly scared the combination spark out of me!" "Yes.", replied both Kicker and Jetfire. Ironhide set kicker back down on his feet and started to walk away. "Besides I think all the Autobot cities are going to love this footage. Welcome to the Prank a thon, Ironhide." With that Jetfire grabbed Kicker and took off into the warp gate with Ironhide giving chase.


	3. Chapter 3

The war of the vampires.

"Misha, how long does it take to get dressed in a cape and fangs? I've been waiting for over an hour already!" yelled Kicker from the hall plains city base. He promptly kicked out the door of Misha's room. "Misha, Come on now!" Still no answer from the room. "O.K. you asked for it I'm gonna kick the door down now!" kicker KIcked the door' but he didn't expect what happened next t happen the door flew to the other side of the room with a crash. "i'm so sorry i didn't mean for that to happen." He waited but no sound of yelling from the room ever came. Then he saw it. The walls, the floor, and the body laying in the corner hugging a limp rescue dummy where all covered in _**BLOOD**_!

And dummy was no dummy it was really Misha and some man was biting her neck. Dropping misha to the floor the guy stood to his height of 5'8". He had long blond hair tied back into ponytail that reached the center of his back. The clothing he wore looked to be a modern tuxedeo covered in misha's blood as it dripped from his red stained lips. His eyes opened to reveil cold dark midnight blue almost black eyes. The man's mouth crurved into a sly knowing smirk and then in a flash transformed into smoke and escaped out the open window.

Kicker ran to Misha body and cried as he picked her up an cradled her to his chest and layed his cheek on top of her head. Then in a flash kicker was pinned to the floor as misha glareed at him with glowing red eyes. Slowly she opened her mouth to show her canine teeth starting the slow desent into fangs. Misha lowered her head to kickers neck. he could fell the fangs grazing the fleash of his exposed neck. She wispered in to his ear. "I love you, Kicker. Join me and live forever." Kicker closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain of the bite to come. Instead he felt the weight of misha lessen as she stood an walked to the balcony of her Quarters and stare at the Full red moon. She turned smiled at him and a blining light came from behind her. as did a familliar annoying voice yelling. "Happy Halloween, Kicker. You've been pranked on the prank-a-thone."

Kicker ran on to the balcony and saw ironhide doing a victory dance. " that's for the prank you and Jetfire pulled at the moon base." Kicker starred at ironhide with a venge full glint in his eyes as his jumped on to Ironhide's head and proceded to stomp down on it. "You think thats funny smart guy i'll show you funny." Until A hand grabbed him and lifted him away laughing. O.K. every one back to the party. It's Showtime." Anounced as he carried a fumming kicker back in to the base.

Later that night kicker watched as Misha removed the costume from her plain clothes and sat down to chat."Ok you riged the door to fly across the room when i kicked it hard enuff, had Optimus create a hollow matter man riged to turn to smoke, and sprayed your quarters with fake blood. All to get me pranked." Misha smiled at, Kicker. "Don't forget I got red contacts to convice you it was real." "Yes, did you have to graze my neck though it was over the top even with fake fangs." Misha stood and sat on kickers lap. "Are you shure they where fake." Kickers eyes Got bigger as the fangs slid down as she smiled. " Optimus prime's hollow gram wasn't working today.

Sorry for the delay i had to serch of the orginal copies of my work and re type them all after my sister uesed my lap top as a boomerrang when her boyfriend made her mad. I'll try to update again soon. Please send reveiws the determine how fast i update.


End file.
